


Unsaid

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships, Sad, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo's perspective on his relationship with Ezio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Set in AC2. Companion piece to Unspoken.

Leonardo had never expected Ezio to be faithful.  He’d decided long ago that he would be content with as much of the other man as Ezio chose to give, whether that was friendship, mere indulgence of a passing impulse, or something more meaningful.

When Ezio had found out about the artist’s preferences, Leonardo had been afraid that Ezio might be disgusted or offended.  He probably should have known better; Ezio had merely shrugged and said that he was no one to judge.

Leonardo had thought that the end of the matter, but every once in a while, Ezio would ask him some question or other about what it was like, and Leonardo answered as best he could.  And when Ezio had one day given Leonardo a long, thoughtful look followed by cautious kiss, the artist allowed it.

Ezio was always hesitant during those early encounters, but not so much out of his own reluctance as he seemed to be seeing how far he could push his friend.  But Leonardo never said no - whatever Ezio asked of him, he allowed.

The capitulation emboldened Ezio, and Leonardo was surprised at the creativity and shamelessness that Ezio displayed sometimes.  But he never expected to it last.  Once Ezio had satisfied his curiosity, he expected, then the assassin would give him some graceful exit line, like he did with all his lovers, and be off to someone new.

Except that he didn’t.  One encounter became two, two became several, and as the years stretched on Ezio still came to share his bed at odd moments.  Not that Leonardo’s was the only bed Ezio shared, but given that his missions kept him away from the artist for long weeks or even months at a time, Leonardo would have been frankly shocked - worried, even - had Ezio denied himself.

Leonardo was curious, of course, wondering how he fit into Ezio’s decidedly unorthodox worldview.  Ezio, however, seemed distinctly disinclined to discuss what was between them, and Leonardo knew better than to push.  He knew that Ezio didn’t treat him the way he did his women - there were no seductive words, no charming endearments, no dazzling smiles.  But every time, Ezio touched him with surprising gentleness, as if Leonardo was the one thing Ezio couldn’t bear to lose.

For Leonardo, it was enough.


End file.
